


Distractions

by getaway_from_the_smooth_talk (Anon_M)



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/getaway_from_the_smooth_talk
Summary: Nai. Albino. Cheerful. Cute. His.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread. Sorry...

Sharp, blue orbs stared at the board ahead, drifting and sifting over and through information.   
There were parts scattered all around his desk, his tinkering habits lingering with the impact of the omnipresent grease on his hands. 

The parts click together, and as did his thoughts.   
White hair blurred into his memories, and a sweet cheerful smile made his head spin with longing.   
His hands moved quickly throughout the parts, piecing things together. His eyes glanced up every so often, listening to the presentation being offered. It was all basic mechanics. All things that he knew. Things he had perfected.   
Another glimpse of what made him close his eyes.   
Why was things coming up now, of all times? He was in class. 

He couldn't afford heartsick right now. Or was it..homesick? The small, white haired boy became what he associated home and safety with. Nai was safe.  
But the pangs seem relentless, pummeling him until his chest ached with the need for something, anything that resembled his beloved. 

Finally, the lecture ended, and he was in his dorm in no time.   
As soon as he got there, he reached out for the plush Niji in the corner of his bed.   
It still smelled like Nai. 

His heart throbbed, and he squeezed the animal, forcing down pain in favor of heavy breathing, labored breathing.   
That's when he decided it was time to call. 

*** 

They answered almost immediately, as if they had been expecting it. 

"Gareki-kun!~" Yogi's voice irritatingly cheerful.   
"Where is Nai?" He said, completely ignoring the greeting.   
"He..he's right here, but-"  
"Put him on." 

He could hear Yogi sobbing quietly.   
"Gareki-kun?" And the boy smiled, melting at the sound of the Niji's voice. 

"Hello, Love." Gareki's racing heart was slowly calming, and the tears that threatened to fall were still boiling at the edges of his eyes.   
"How have you been? We haven't talked in a few days." Nai replied to Gareki, his voice enthused and sweet. 

Nai said a few days, but to the older boy, it felt like years. He'd been with Nai every waking moment for almost a year and a half, and the suddenly, he didn't seem at all.   
It made Gareki'a chest feel empty, as well as his hands. Nai's palm was smaller, but perfect for holding.  
A pang of something Gareki couldn't describe even if he tried struck is chest. 

He chatted with Nai, trying to force this to last as long as he could. He needed to be able to focus. How was he going to work and study if Nai took up his thoughts?   
He had used all his spare parts while tinkering because if he tinkered, he didn't think. Sometimes, Gareki really needed to stop thinking.   
Tsubaki had always told him that.  
'Stop thinking!' She'd say, 'You'll figure out my evil plan!' 

"I miss you." Gareki was saying it before he had the chance to think.  
He'd been feeling his way around his brain so much that his mouth decided it wanted to live its own life. 

Nai was quiet on the other end, as if waiting for him to continue.   
So he did. 

"We were together for so long that now, because I don't see you every couple of minutes, it's like I can't breathe." He took a deep breath. This is so off base for him, so different than the Gareki everyone knew.   
He was feeling first. He had always done that, but no one had ever thought about asking. Or even really payed any attention to why he did things. 

All the things he's been doing as of late, were for Nai. 

Staying up for days at time, studying so that he could get high marks on his exam.   
He was there to learn, so he could protect Nai.   
Putting in extra spar time so he could master different things.   
He was there to learn, so he could fight for Nai.   
Taking on extra jobs so he could pay for Nai's birthday present.   
He was working, so he could keep Nai happy. 

All these things, all these things he didn't have to do, but did anyway, because he wanted to be good for Nai.   
So why couldn't he keep his thoughts straight? 

"I fuckin love you." Gareki said softly, he voice holding no trace of sarcasm or defensiveness. 

Nai shifted this time, Gareki heard it, and he felt it, and there was something completely innocent about what he said next, that gave Gareki chills. 

"I always knew you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did?


End file.
